


Human for a Day, Remembered Forever

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cowgirl Position, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, turned into human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: When Buzz and Jessie are somehow transformed into humans, they spend a day having sex.





	Human for a Day, Remembered Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The toys become real for a day and wreck havoc on the Real World. Or get to have sex. Your choice."
> 
> At the time, I was reading The Chronicles of Narnia series by C.S. Lewis so I was in a magical ish mood so I cited that as an inspiration.

The last thing they remembered as toys was sitting together in Bonnie’s dimly lit closet, enjoying the company of one another. The next thing they knew they were in a brightly lit room. This room had a couple of windows, streaming in bright light from what they assumed to be the sun, but when they looked out of it, they could only see white. 

They stood in silence for a moment as they stared at each other, not sure how to react. The woman and the man wore identical long flowing white robes that tapered off and ended at the ankles. The man’s robe had a cowl that covered most of his head. The woman’s robe had a cowl but it did not cover her head. She had long red hair, partly in a loose braid that went past her shoulders but stopped before her elbows. She investigated the man’s face, she recognized the prominent chin and jaw, and those handsome blue eyes. She touched his face. 

“Buzz?” she whispered, her voice quivering. 

He didn’t answer, but asked her, “Jessie?” 

When she nodded and he answered affirmatively, she threw herself into his arms. 

As toys, Buzz was not above a foot tall, and Jessie a few inches taller, at around fourteen or fifteen inches tall. As humans, they were both five foot nine. 

“Where are we?” she asked when she finally pulled away. 

“No idea. There’s no door,” Buzz said, as he looked round. “But there are windows.” He walked towards them and inspected them, “but I don’t think they can be unlocked or opened. And I only see white out there.” 

Jessie wanted to be frightened at the fact that apparently, they were locked in, with no way out, one of her worst fears. But… the fears were not triggered. They did not appear. In fact, she felt so peaceful and unafraid. She was not worried at their predicament. In fact, she felt fine. 

“Are you okay, Jessie?” Buzz asked, coming back to where she stood. 

She nodded, thinking that if she spoke her voice would crack. While she felt happy and peaceful, that did not stop her from feeling indescribable joy at what had happened to them, and she figured that if she spoke, she would weep. 

She looked around the room again, and spotted a full-length mirror. It stood next to the bed. 

“Buzz,” she breathed. “A mirror!” She took his hand and walked with him to it.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. And Buzz’s. While they both did not technically look like their toy selves, they were able to recognize that the people in the mirror were themselves. Buzz had the broad chest and shoulders that he had a toy, but much more so, more muscular, athletic. She had a lithe body. At least what they could see, as they both still wore their robes.

“You have freckles,” Buzz said. 

“I do!” she exclaimed. There were a few clusters of freckles underneath her eyes, set upon her face. “And you have…” she turned around, and pulled the cowl off his head, “dark blond hair, Buzz.”

He didn’t have much of the dark blond hair, because it was short, but it was enough that they both could run their hands through it. 

They turned their attention back to the mirror again. Jessie smiled when Buzz took her hair into his hands and undid the braid, pulled the hair away from her neck and kissed the flesh of her neck. 

It was that moment when they both realized that they were actually human. Buzz’s warm lips upon her skin, the sound of his lips touching her skin, kissing it, sucking it; making her whimper, weak at her knees and warmer in a place she had as a human but not so much as a toy. She whispered his name. 

Finally, he removed his lips from her neck, turned her around and said, “Jess, do you think we’ll be humans for long?”

Jessie closed her eyes, and felt the answer in her heart, her brain, and her gut. Buzz felt the answer present as well, which is why he asked her.

“No, it feels temporary. Like it’ll be one-day thing,” Jessie said, once her eyes opened. She was not saddened by that knowledge, but rather happy. She knew that while her life as a toy had been hard, she loved that life. It was a good life. She found love from a child thrice, and found the romantic love of her life in the man in front of her. She knew what she would like to do with him on this day.

“What do you think we should do on this one day?” Buzz asked.

She smiled at him and said, “Let’s have sex. Until we’re exhausted.” 

While certainly, toys can have sexual intercourse with other toys, but not in the way that humans can. And Jessie and Buzz had a healthy and fulfilling sex life as toys, there’s always that element that is missing for toys that humans have. And that, of course, is sexual anatomy. 

Buzz nodded, not even hesitating. There was, after all, a bed big enough for two in this room with them. 

Jessie was the one to realize that the robes had a zipper in the front, that was very well hidden, and she slowly pulled the zipper down, to reveal that underneath their robes was nakedness. Buzz followed soon after, and they looked at themselves in the mirror. They found that as they looked at their own naked bodies, they understood what each part was, and longed to explore them. 

Buzz touched her back with a finger and stated, “You have a dark mark against your white skin in the middle of your back. Like a birthmark or something.” 

His touching her back had made her sigh a little and she knew what it was. She said, “It may be where my pull-string was.” 

Jessie touched her breasts. She had gotten to see a couple of naked Barbie dolls in her time, but they did not have nipples. Her breasts were supple, soft, and wondrous. One of her hands stroked a nipple and she reveled in that pleasure. 

“May I?” Buzz asked.

She nodded. His larger hands took one of her breasts in his hands, and when his fingers touched her nipples, lightly nipping and pinching them and she gave noises of appreciation. He even lowered his body so as his lips could be front and center with a nipple and kissed it, licked it, sucked it. She grasped his shoulders, throwing her head back, crying out his name, filled with warmth, and feeling wetter at a place yet unexplored. 

When he was done, he stood up next to her and they both looked downward at themselves and at the mirror. She looked at a section of curly red hair and realized that below that, she felt so wet and warm. When she made to cover herself with her hands, he removed them and said, “You look beautiful, Jess.”

She looked at Buzz’s naked lower half and was impressed. She figured that Buzz would be endowed in his nether regions. It did not come as much as a surprise. 

“We should go sit on the bed, or else we’ll be on the floor in no time,” Jessie said. She snapped her fingers. She knew that she was hungry with need for this man, and she figured that just as hungry with need for her, for she could perceive his arousal. 

They pulled each other into a passionate kiss and practically dragged one another towards the bed, subsequently falling onto it next to each other. Astonishingly they managed to end up with their heads near the pillows, so they weren’t lying across the thing. 

Her hand had grabbed his cock, at first, as means to hold onto something, meaning to hold onto his thigh, while he had kissed her face and touched her shoulders and chest, enraptured at her body. He had stopped kissing her when she had, and froze. 

“Buzz?” she asked. She removed her hand from his cock.

“No,” he whispered. “Touch it, please.”

Jessie was surprised at his reaction, but she enjoyed the fact that he was begging her to touch him. She wanted nothing more than to satisfy him. She pulled herself up from where she lay next to him; she sat up, then sat in between his open legs and sat cross-legged there. This motivation caused her to touch his cock again, and when she did he let out a whisper of “Pull on it, er… tug on it, up and down.”

Someway she knew that was what he wanted. She wrapped a hand around it, and gave it a gentle tug. She watched as precum dripped from Buzz’s cock. She leaned forward, gave the tip a kiss and even a lick, and even putting his cock in her mouth, sucking upon it. He murmured in pleasure. But he said, “No, Jessie, tug. Not suck.”

Going with his wishes, she began to tug and pull repeatedly, feeling grateful for this fluid that had helped lubricate his cock. She especially found motivation in that Buzz obviously enjoyed it: moaning, groaning, sighing, and saying her name. It gave her own pleasure that she could do this to him. At one point, he threw his head back and whispered her name, begging her not to stop not until he came, and to go faster. 

She pulled harder, her empty hand giving his balls a nice fondle, surprising him by making him cry out her name. 

Finally, she gave one last hard and fast tug and Buzz came, spraying his load and moaning out Jessie’s name loudly. 

Afterwards, as Buzz panted, she crawled back to him, and rested next to him on her side, a huge smile on her voice, having enjoyed giving him pleasure that he wanted.

She kissed his face when he finally looked at her. He kissed her a little more, his hands running through her hair, holding her face and kissing her neck a little.

“Buzz?” she said.

“Yes?”

“My body aches for you, especially my pussy,” Jessie said. She pointed to her mound, and he nodded.

“Do you want me inside you now?”

“Not yet, but eventually, babe. I want you to make me cry your name more,” she whispered.

He pulled her so that she partially sat up, against some pillows, at the edge of the bed, her feet on the floor, so that he could sit on the floor and adore her temple of a body. 

At first he gently petted her mound, stroking her hair, before touching and stroking her clit, causing her to gasp and cry out and push against him and grab his hair. He parted her lips with his fingers and said, “Jess, relax, I’m going to put my fingers inside you.” 

She produced a deep breath, and Buzz’s fingers penetrated her, which was easy because she had been wet for a while, but enjoyed having his fingers in there. Other fingers stroked her clit further, making her feel intense pleasure, that while they had experienced as toys, they both privately thought was better as humans. She cried out a little more. This pleasure was so beautiful, so wonderful, that she wished she could always have it. She felt Buzz remove his fingers from inside her and felt like she needed to be filled by his cock, and thus could not wait to do that. But, she let Buzz touch her more, because it was so perfect that she wanted to wait, even a little longer. And when he kissed her opening and stuck his tongue in her, she gasped more, almost closing her legs in shock. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” was all she could whisper, barely able to sit up. He licked, sucked, and rubbed her until finally she fell backwards onto the pillows and actually wept in joy. 

Afterwards, they lay naked under blankets and they talked in near whispers to each other, even though no one else could hear them, because that is what lovers do. They held each other close, and shared their joy over what they got to do. Holding each other, they wept in despondency at how it was only for a day and how they’d never get to get married, have babies, or grow old. But they wept in happiness, at how they would remember this day for as long as their toy lives turned out to be.

When the talk turned dirty, and they started talking about how good it would be have his cock fill her and how good it would feel for their bodies to be joined together in the kind of union that only sexual marriage could bring, that toys did not get to experience, Jessie felt his cock grow again, and graze her mound and shivered. She threw the blankets off of them, exposing their bodies to the room. She pushed Buzz so that he lay on his back, and straddled him, sitting on his stomach. 

“I am a cowgirl after all,” Jessie whispered. She leaned down and kissed him deeply, in that kiss saying how much she loved him, and he communicated the same thing. Buzz’s hands fondled her breasts as they kissed, and trailed down to her stomach, and she touched his chest. When they stopped kissing, she laid her head on his chest, enjoying his heat. 

He stroked her hair, hoping that she was not about to weep again for whatever reason, and rather have a beautiful smile upon that beautiful face of hers. 

When she pulled back to a sitting position, she took his hand in hers, with an amazing grin upon her face and said, “Ready for your cowgirl?” 

He nodded. 

She took a deep breath and slid down from his stomach until her warm, wet mound touched his cock, and then… they were joined. She pushed down against him, letting out a little groan. “Definitely different than what we’re used to.” 

He knew what she meant. He asked if it hurt, and she replied only a bit, but she was a cowgirl, she could deal with it, and plus, she felt so filled by him.

He held onto her thighs, one hand on an outer thigh, the other gently stroking her clit before she set him right by putting his hand on her other thigh. She pushed down against him, he thrust upwards into her. Her hair whipped around, her breasts jiggled, and she looked glorious from his perspective even if she was sweaty and her hair was messy, and they both were somewhat emotionally and physically drained. Occasionally, one would lean down and kiss the other, or reach upwards and kiss the other. Their rhythm was just as glorious, she pushed down, he thrust upwards, she cried out, he moaned. Her brow was knitted in concentration as she pushed and stroked his chest and she tried to keep herself from reaching it to soon, and he seemed to be doing the same thing. She pushed harder and faster and he thrust harder and faster, and she savored that she didn’t have to talk at this moment, and finally… 

Release. 

She let out an “Ohhh, Buzz! Yes!” She did not cry out, or moan, or scream, but rather sighed with an enormous exhale of breath and she collapsed onto his chest. She knew when Buzz came as she felt him release his load inside her, and he cried out, “Jessie, ohhh!”

Afterwards, they held each other, enjoying how magical and fantastic they felt having done this act. She lay with her head on his chest, smiling at him, looking exhausted but probably the happiest she had ever been. He certainly felt the same way. And they tried desperately to stay awake, because they didn’t want it to end but it had to and eventually, they were asleep in that bed. 

And when they found themselves in Bonnie’s closet again, seeing each other as toys again, they laughed joyfully, embracing one another while saying the other’s name, and asking if they remembered that day, and rejoicing that they did.

**Author's Note:**

> The heights of Buzz and Jessie either are the same height or come close to the actual height of their voice actors. Tim Allen (Buzz) is 5 foot 10 (or 10.5 according to IMDB), Joan Cusack (Jessie) is 5 foot 9.


End file.
